Cross Focus
by shoxxic
Summary: Agito needs therapy.


**Notes: **random, language, possibly OOC, and pretty much just lots of stupidity. uh, I kind of just felt like using a lot of inappropriate language. That is all.

**Cross Focus**

Agito always wondered why the _fuck_ he stayed.

To start off, it was just downright humiliating to be seen with a bunch of stupid beginners. And none of them knew shit about the real AT world. They didn't know what it felt like to rip and break... and to feel and hear and be part of all the sirens and screams tearing out to the horizon. They didn't know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that, either. They didn't know what kind of hell was lying right outside their house.

They were just a bunch of fucking loud idiots.

Agito ran his tongue over his teeth. It was all Akito's fault, he decided. If he didn't "fall in love" with that loud bastard who babbled forever and forever about flying in the sky and whatever, Agito wouldn't have to be here.

_Fuck, _if he wasn't here with all these stupid, loud people and all their stupid, trivial problems, he could've secured his Bloody Road reputation already, instead of hearing all this shit about him being incompetent and crap.

But Akito actually _somehow _really, genuinely, liked that idiot and wanted to cling onto him until apocalypse blah blah blah, just because that crow showed him how frogs could get out of wells... or something like that.

Oh, wait. Agito remembered Akito's exact words.

_He showed me the sky_, Akito had confided, starstruck. _I've never seen it before. Not like that.  
_

Well. Agito couldn't exactly argue against that.

Still, it wasn't exactly worse than Kaito's cage, Agito supposed grudgingly. Maybe.

Something heavy—it sounded a lot like furniture—slammed into a wall.

A headache blossomed over Agito's temple. _Of all the fucking idiots in the world... _

More yelling.

"Get back here, brat!"

"Make me!"

_I have to live with the loud ones._

Agito could practically feel Akito laughing at that one.

And Agito almost smiled to himself at the half-thought. Akito... he was the only person he'd live for. He was the only person he did live for. Agito never forgot why he existed: to protect Akito, like a shield. A defensive weapon. Akito was the only one worth it.

Still.

More and more lately, Agito would watch Akito—or well okay, through him, rather—as he blithely latched, clung, gripped, blah, himself onto Ikki. Agito could feel the pure happiness Akito radiated. It was gross and disgusting, but...

Oh what the hell. As long as Akito was happy, Agito was satisfied. For Akito. _Even if..._

"What the hell—? Who do you think you are, brat?"

Agito closed his eye, irritated.

_Even if it has to be with the most fucked-up idiots in the world._

"Who're you calling brat, asshole?"

Agito tuned them out. As well as he could, anyways.

Then again, as of late, Agito found his thoughts straying away from Akito's... obsession with Ikki. And a little more towards Kogarasumaru. Agito didn't have to worry about Akito—he was happy. And for now, that was enough.

Agito reflected.

_Kogarasumaru..._

It was a team composed of a bunch of more fucking stupid loud idiots.

At least Buccha was E-class from the start, and he had _some_ small, mediocre level of common sense. But then there was that short, fat pervert who didn't even really care about Air Trecks at all. Ikki was just loud, annoying, and stupid, didn't need to be talked about more than everyone already did.

But then there was Kazu.

And the more Agito thought about it, the less sane he got. Or that was how he felt, anyways.

When Agito had watched Kogarasumaru's debut battle against that other shitty team he can't even remember the name of anymore, he instantly noted that Kazu's speed was just simply unnatural—especially for a F-class rider. When he shot across the fence railing, leaving his opponent in the dust...

Pretty damned remarkable, Agito had to admit.

Agito reminisced.

Actually, when Agito had saw that, he started to set his plans to take his Fang Regalia back from Akira.

So it was kind of all thanks to Kazu. Huh.

And now, post-Behemoth, Akito had laughed, saying Agito's emotions were more human now (whatever that meant). But yeah, the shark wasn't biting as much, so to speak. He even watched Kogarasumaru fool around like stupid little girls on roller blades. Agito had chalked that up to boredom of course, but still. He watched.

Specifically, he watched Kazu.

How he was more tolerable than the rest; how he actually had potential to become a _King_; how he was so damn quiet—thank fucking god for that point, actually. Kazu wasn't exactly an ugly bastard either.

And the more Agito mused about him, the less he cringed at the possibility.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Something that sounded a lot like books clattered, and the vibrations rumbled through the walls.

Agito swore. Fuckers_._

This house was making him insane. Fucking idiots every hour of the day—there was Ikki, who was just loud and annoying and talked like he knew shit, and then there was that girl who... actually wait, was she a girl? She sure as hell didn't act like one. But that aside, there was Ringo and her creepy stalker-like tendencies, and then there was that little kid with the creepy dolls. God. They were all hopelessly and miserably fucked up.

Agito wouldn't exactly be surprised if his heterosexuality and sanity were already inching to the border. And that's saying a lot. Agito's as sane as it gets.

"Not if I kill you first!"

Agito briefly wondered if it was quieter that Kazu's house. Hell, it had to be. Anywhere had to be quieter than this.

And fuck, that practically made Kazu a saint.

Agito paused.

Wait.

_Fuck_.

Agito could already imagine his other half giggling like a gossipy little girl at the sheer prospect. _And, _Agito thought dully, _Akito would probably tell all of this to the fucking crow, and that bastard_—

Another crash.

Ikki dove into the room and slammed the door shut.

Agito stared.

Ikki panted, relieved. "It's like a fucking typhoon out there," he grumbled, by way of explanation. "Fucking Mikan."

Forget it. Kazu's house had to be a millionfold better than this.

Agito cringed inwardly. Hell, he needed a damned good therapist to sort out all this stupid fucked-up love crack for him. It was fucking him over.

Agito closed his eye, suddenly drained. "Get the fuck out, crow."


End file.
